North Derbyshire (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic North Derbyshire is a democratic confederacy of small towns and villages in northern Derbyshire and parts of Nottinghamshire. History 'Doomsday' The region was spared most of the Soviet attacks, but was heavy irradiated their after. 'Doomsday' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. There would mostly be a problem with the radioactive fall-out from other regions of the UK that would cause much trouble. 'After Doomsday' As society broke down, Bakewell UDC councillor Tony Ramsbottom took control. The situation was tough as refugees were pouring in. Some were taken in, but most were turned away as the villages and townsfolk knew they could not support them during the famin after nuclear winter and summer. Others were used as expendable labour to build the massive earthen ramparts used to block off the hostile tribesmen to the north and east during the 1960's. A famine and cholera epidemic hit the nation in both mid-1963 to late 1964 and late 1967 to late 1968.The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed some of their pigs in late 1966 and early 1967. Help was forthcoming from Ireland, which helped greatly. the situation began to improve in the mid 1970's and the country became a self-sufficient democracy in the early 1980's. 'First contact' Explorers from Northamptonshire and Market Harborough arrived in 1975. First contact was accidentally made with Provisional Republic of the UK after a steam train travel south of Matlock discovered the nation in 1976. Contact was intentionally with the Republic of East Anglia, Scarboroughshire and Duchy of Lancashire and Westmoreland a year later. '1977-1989' Agricultural output has steadily risen from the late 1970's onwards. Despite its relatively small size, North Derbyshire is well respected by many developed nations with notable historians. In its 1982 expedition to Doncaster, with several artefacts were put in the National Museum, which inspired people to go on 3 more expeditions the next year. Hostile tribesmen drove off the mission to Sheffield, but the 2 to Doncaster were a success and the local tribesmen were offered assistance like agricultural equipment and new farming techniques. Both Ireland and New Derbyshire Republic would also provide technical help and training in the mid to late 1980's. '1985 to today' It has been carefully playing of the Provisional Republic of the UK, Republic of East Anglia, Scarboroughshire, Duchy of Rutland and the Duchy of Lancashire for greater regional influence since 1995. Settlers have moved N. W. Nottingham since 1997. New farming equipment has lead to enarnced harvests since 2002. Politics Voting is open to all nationals over 15 years of age and uses the F.P.T.P. method. Elections have been held every 5 years since 1985. #Labour, 12, #Conservative, 7, #Independents, 3, #Liberal, 2, #Green, 2, Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby former Sheffield city. The nation has only 3 small steam trains and no motor vehicles. It is largely pre-industrial in character, but the use Irish, PRUK and Kentish radio sets are becoming more common in Matlock and Bakewell homes. 'Energy' The Windward Electrical Project system was founded by Rutland, the PRUK and Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire in 1998. Other nations joined the project in 1999 and 2004. Connection was between 2005 and 2009, depending on location. Media A 5 page, bi-annual news pamphlet has been in circulation since 2010. Posters are put up localy as and when nessasery. Military The military is a 500 strong conscript force that has no motor vehicles. Horses are the only transport. Farmers' long handled billhook-slashers, Gilpin 1918 pattern billhooks and Kentish brishing hooks are commonly used as weapons, as are swords and bows. Guns were fist imported from the Duchy of Lancashire in 1990, but they are still uncommon in North Derbyshire. Healthcare Thyroid cancers have been in steady decline since 1974. The 2010 census #Employment is at 95%. #87% of households have running water. #12.5% of households have electricity. #12% of households have a gas supply. #Literacy rate - 89% #Literacy rate of under 16's - 78% The Death Penalty *Murderers, *Sex predators, (like rapists, and child molesters), *Traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. Water sources Local rivers and wells provide the nation's water supplies. Category:England Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:United Kingdom Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Cold War Category:Health care Category:Media Category:Military Category:Economy Category:Republic